


All That Glitters

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gold Kryptonite, Lost Love, Many Reunions, Reunions, Science Bros, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character (mentioned), Unedited Garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: When Kara is struck by a bullet made of Gold Kryptonite, her only hope to remain Supergirl is to find a cure. But will the search uncover secrets that time has buried?





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am not editing my works at the moment, so please forgive any obvious errors. Once things are a bit settled I may go back and polish up typos, but I don't want to fall into the trap of obsessing over my own work to the point of anxiety. Anywhom, enjoy.

The feeling of the golden projectile tearing through her shoulder had been almost surprisingly underwhelming. One moment Supergirl had been shaking hands with some dignitary at a park opening, and then next she had been crumpled on the ground in shock, crimson blood seeping into the blue fabric of her supersuit.  
"Why do I feel so cold?" She enquired, in confusion even as the black vans descended to carry her to the DEO's headquarters.

"Everything indicates that you are an ordinary human." Alex paced back and forth in front of the monitors. "But I am not a human." "Well now you are. Somehow this form of kryptonite effectively rewrote your DNA, you are now just as human as any of us." Kara fought back tears, her good arm cradling the bandaged one against "Now I am not even the last Kryptonian." She sagged into her sisters embrace.

Lena Luthor stormed into the lobby of the DEO's secret headquarters, moving on her Louboutins like a drill sergeant in combat boots. The security team quickly descended around her, guns pointed at the Luthor heiress. "Mam, this is a restricted area, you cannot pass this checkpoint." With one hand the Billionairess swept the armed man aside, grabbing his security badge in the process "MOVE I'M GAY!" With that declaration she stepped into the elevator, swiping the card and punching in the floor for the buildings med-labs.

Alex and Kara snapped to attention as the red alert sirens sounded, Alex reaching for her gun as the shuffle of armed agents surged down the corridor towards the ominous encroaching click, clack of the intruder. With a thud the door was thrown open, the raven-haired women behind it swooping down to Kara's side, her steely demeanour melting instantly. "Oh god, Kara, I was so worried, I saw you get shot on the news and I was so worried, Please don't scare me like that." "Whhhhaaaaatt, psssshst, No, I'm not like, Supergirl or something, I'm just some punk." Kara awkwardly tried to one handedly dismiss her sobbing best friend. "Kara, you are here, In a secret facility, with a bullet wound exactly where Supergirl was shot, still wearing your Supergirl boots. You told me you flew to my office on a bus, and spent 2 hours at that alien bar we went to drinking titanian starfighter shots and telling me how we should 'just like, go on a roadtrip to the diamond falls of Aello, and you really think I didn't know you weren't human?" At this Kara sniffles "But I am human now, the bullet... it was some new form of kryptonite.. It took away everything that makes my Kryptonian." "Oh, Kara... I'm so sorry, but I promise. If there is a way to undo this, then I Lena Lesbian Luthor, shall find it."

 

"Wait? Your a Lesbian!?" Kara and Alex both turned to each other. "Yes? Famously so." "But what about Jack?" Kara pressed. "I dated Jack before he transitioned... Seriously, you work at CatCo, how have you not read about this?" "Maybe if she read the articles instead of drooling over the pictur... Ouch!" Alex's retort was promptly cut off by her sisters elbow digging into her ribs. "Anyway Lena, let me show you the data i've compiled so far.


End file.
